I Need A Girl
by AnimeDemon89
Summary: Inuyasha has one week to find a mate or his father will make him marry Kikyou. So to do this he goes to his best friend Kagome. But when the time comes, will Inu see what's been right in front of him all along?
1. Prolouge

**I Need A Girl - Prologue**

**Disclaimers for the Entire Story! **I do not own Inuyasha and co.

* Thoughts *

=========================================== 

"You're kidding me right?!" Inuyasha yelled at his father. 

"No I am not Inuyasha, if you don't find a mate in one week, you will marry lady Kikyou. So if you don't want her, I suggest you start looking for some else." The Lord told his youngest son. "And trust me Inuyasha I want you to marry that bit--" The Lord stop talking abruptly "That girl as much as you do. That's why I convinced the Lord of the Eastern Lands to give you a week to find someone else, so you better start looking."

The young youkai just glared at his father before stomping out of the throne room, but just as he put his hand on the doorknob, his father called out to him. "Oh yes I almost forgot, there is going to be a party tonight so you can start looking at women that you could possible marry and Lady Kikyou will also be there and I expect you to be nice to her. There will also be another party a week from tonight to introduce everyone to your new mate."  

Inuyasha just yelled in frustration before leaving the throne room and slamming the door behind him.

* The man has really lost it!! Well I might as well go see Kagome for help. * He thought before heading to her house.

*~*

"No way!! He'd really do that to you!?" Kagome asked while handing Inu a drink.

"Yeah, I think he's really going to make me marry that bitch. And worst of all, I have to go to one of those stupid parties tonight, you're coming right?" He asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't let my best friend go through one of those alone." Kagome said smiling at him. "So what are you going to do about the wife thing?" 

"Well I guess I have no choice but to find a wife. To find my mate." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Inu! I'll help you find a great wife!" The young girl said to try and cheer her best friend up.

"Thanks K-chan!" Inuyasha said slightly happier. And with that they began to make a plan.

===============================================================

So what do you guys think? Good, bad, what? Review please!!!! And the other chapters will be longer, this is only the prologue!


	2. Day 1: The Ball

**_I Need A Girl_**

**_Chapter 1: Day 1_**

* Thoughts *

Author's note: Ok, Ok, You Guys hate me don't you?! I know, I haven't updated in forever!! But I've had a lot of stuff to do, and now I've got some free time to write, so hopeful I'll be updating a lot more.

The first song is "You And Me Song" by The Wannadies. 

Lyrics in italics.

*~*~*~*

"So, what do you want?" Kagome asked the demon.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, a little confused.

"I mean, what do you want your mate to be like." She replied getting a pen and some paper.

"Oh, well that's easy; the complete opposite of Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he sat down on Kagome's bed.

"Sooooooooo, you want a man? Oh Inu I didn't know you were like that." Kagome said while trying to hold back her laughter and writing down "Inu wants a man" on her paper.

"Kagome!! You know what I meant!" Inu yelled while grabbing the paper and ripping it up. "I want a girl whose sweet, innocent, who likes to laugh, she has to have a nice scent, like jasmine and Sakura blossoms." Inuyasha told her while Kagome wrote it all down.

"Is that all?" She asked as she went over and sat down on the bed, laying her head on Inu's lap.

"Umm....yeah. Except she has to have a strong will and be loyal. And I want to be as comfortable with her as I am with you, I want to be able to talk to her about anything." He said while running his fingers through her long, silky, black hair. Kagome just smiled as he did that. "You know, I've always loved when you do this." She said while closing her eyes and relaxing against him. He smiled "I like doing this, you've got such nice hair K-chan. Oh yea, the number one thing: She has to like and get along with you, and vise versa. I won't let anyone be mean to my best friend of my entire life" Kagome just continued to smile at him as he said that.

All of a sudden Kagome got up and looked over at her clock and then back at Inuyasha. "You should get going, we both need to get ready for the party. We'll start looking for a girl for you tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded and got up. "I'll see you there." He said heading for the door with Kagome right behind him. "Later Kag-baby." He said kissing her cheek and then leaving. 

Kagome reached her hand up to touch the place where his lips had met her face, a strong blush starting to cover her face. *why am I blushing?! He kisses my cheek all the time! Oh god, but lately every time he comes near me, my heart speeds up so fast it feels like it's going to explode! What is wrong with me!?* Kagome shook her head from side to side trying to clear her thoughts of her best friend and to focus on getting ready.

~*~ Inuyasha's bedroom ~*~

"Come on in Sess." Inuyasha shouted over at the door before he even knocked. Sess came in wearing a black tux, with his hair pulled into a low ponytail, the usual outfit for men at these types of things.

"You almost ready?" Sesshomaru asked him as he sat down on his little brother's bed.

"Yes." Inuyasha growled at him. "Look Inu, I don't know why you're pissed at me, I mean it's not my fault you have to marry that bitch or that you can't see what's been right in front of you all along." Sess said while lying back. 

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled as he spun around to glare at his older brother.

"It means Kagome you moron." Sess responded without even looking up. Inu just snorted and looked away. Sess got up with a smug look on his face, said "You know I'm right." Then left with an angry looking Inuyasha following.

~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome! Looking as lovely as always." Sesshomaru said while giving her a hug. "Hello Sesshomaru." She responded with a smile. Kagome was wearing a black v-neck top that was covered in a beautiful glittery pattern, and only showed a classy amount of cleavage, with a black velvet skirt that went down to her ankles and with a split up both sides that went slightly up past her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with two glittery blue hair sticks holding it up. As Sesshomaru released her she noticed Rin was not with him. "Where is lady Rin tonight?" She asked. 

"Mother wanted to talk with Rin and told the rest of us to go ahead, they should be here shortly though." Sess answered her. "But if you'll excuse me, there are some people I must speak with. Save me a dance for later alright?" He said smiling. Kagome smiled back. "Alright, but at the moment I must go and save Inu-chan from the horrible claws of "The Dragon Lady". Ja ne, Sess-chan." She said while walking around Sess and heading towards the refreshment table where Kikyou had Inu cornered. "Later little one" She heard Sess say from behind her and smiled. Sess had always been like a big brother to her and her a little sister to him. And he was the _only_ one she let call her little pet names like "little one" (which was her favorite) well.... aside from Inuyasha that is.

"Oh Inuyasha! It will be just wonderful when we're married! I just can't wait! Can you? Oh what am I saying of course you can't. It's to bad we have to wait a _whole_ week, but father says that its the rules. A male is given one week to find someone else or he will marry the one chosen for him. It's a sham you can't just tell our parents that you want to marry me right now, oh but you've always been shy when it comes to me. I think that is ju--" 

"Hello Kikyou, Inuyasha." Kagome said has she walked up between the two. 

"Oh, Hello _Kagome_." Kikyou sneered. Kagome just pretended not to notice. "How are you tonight Lady Kikyou? You look quiet lovely this evening." Kagome said politely. Not want to cause a problem because it would just become a mess for Inuyasha. Who at the moment had back a few feet away, not wanting to be caught in-between a girl fight.

"As do you, but next time you come to a party where people of a _higher_ class are throwing it, you might not want to wear an outfit that shows so much. But I'm sure you didn't know any better, it's probably fine for where you come from. I mean it that top was any lower I'd be able to see your ta-tas." Kikyou said with a sweet smile on her face and a hand on Kagome's shoulder in a "comforting" gustier.

"Well if that dress was any shorter I'd be able to see your english muffin. But I'm sure it saves allot of time when Naraku wants a quick play." Kagome said while leaning in slightly. Kikyou was about to respond or hit Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't really sure, when he stepped in-between the two girls.

"If you'll please excuse us Lady Kikyou, I have promised the first dance of the evening to Kagome, isn't that right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a nervous smile on his face. 

"Of course Inuyasha, that's why I came over to get you. The dance is going to start in just a few minutes." Kagome said changing back from her "You're-going-down-bitch" look to her happy one. Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou and said; "I'll back in a bit Kikyou. Bye." Then Kagome's hand and took off before Kikyou even had a chance to say anything else.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha said while laughing once they were safely on the dance floor.

"I was trying to be nice to her for your sake, but can you believe what she said to me?" Kagome answered back while giggling slightly. "Yea, she did really deserve that, didn't she?" He answered back.

The two took their place on the dance floor just as the first song of the evening begun. "Oh I love this song!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison as they began to dance.

_Always will we find   
I tried to make you love   
'Til everything's forgotten   
I know you hate that   
  
Bop badada, bop bop bop bop   
Bop badada, bop bop bop bop   
  
Always will we fight   
Kiss you once or twice   
And everything's forgotten   
I know you hate that   
  
I love your Sunday song   
The week's not yet begun   
And everything is quiet   
And it's always   
  
You and me   
Always and forever   
You and me   
Always and forever   
  
Bop bop bop bop bop   
It was always   
You and me   
Always   
  
You tell me I'm a real man   
I try to look impressed   
Not very convincing   
But you know I love it   
  
I know we watch TV   
'Til we fall asleep   
Not very exciting   
But it's you and me   
  
And we'll always   
Be together   
You and me   
Always and forever   
  
Bop bop bop bop bop   
It was always   
You and me   
Always and forever   
You and me   
Always and forever   
  
Bop bop bop bop bop   
It was always   
You and me   
Always and forever   
You and me   
Always and forever   
  
Bop bop bop bop bop   
Aaah...   
  
_

A few hours later the party was starting to wind down. "Ok everybody, we'll be back in a few minutes and will be playing the last song of the night." The lead singer of the band said into his microphone before getting off the stage. 

"Inuyasha you haven't danced once with me tonight!" Kikyou said walking up to where him and Kagome where. "I'm so sorry Kikyou, but I've promised my last dance to Kagome also. Next time I'll dance the first one with you." Inu said to her before starting to turn around. "Sorry little brother, but Kagome has promised her last dance to me. Father will be quiet upset with you if you didn't give this lovely young lady at least one dance tonight anyway." Sesshomaru said while walking up to the little group at the drink table. 

"But what about Rin brother dear?" Inu asked starting to get very annoyed with his older brother. "Father is going to be dancing the last dance with her." Sess responded never changing from his "Ice" face. Suddenly an idea popped into Kagome's head.

"It's ok Inu, go ahead and dance the last dance with Lady Kikyou, after all I can't break my promise to Lord Sesshomaru. And I'm sure the last song will be great." Kagome said smiling and gave a wink towards Inuyasha on the last part. Inu looked slightly confused with that, but nodded and went with Kikyou to the dance floor. 

"What are you planning?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her. Kagome just smiled and said nothing. "I'll be right back to dance with you Sess-chan." Kagome said before walking off.

"Hey, would it be alright if I made a request for the last song?" Kagome questioned the singer as he was getting something to eat. "Sure, what do you want to hear?" "Can you play............

The singer just smiled after Kagome told him what song and why. "Not a problem." 

"Ok, if everyone will come on to the dance floor, we're going to play the last song of the evening." The singer said into his mic once he was back on stage.

"Oh Inu! I'm so happy we finally get to dance together, I hope it's a slow song, I mean wh-" "Kikyou, stop. The song it about to start." "....ok."

_Feelings....._

_  
  
_

_Nothing more than feelings...._

_Trying to forget my..... _

_  
  
_

_Feelings of hate!  
  
  
_

_Imagine  
Beating on your face  
Trying to forget my   
Feelings of hate  
  
Feelings   
For all my life I'll feel it  
I wish I'd never met you  
You'll make me sick again  
  
Feelings, oh oh feelings  
Of hate on my mind  
  
Feelings  
Feelings like I never liked you  
Feelings like I want to kill you  
Live in my heart  
  
Feelings  
Feelings like I wanna deck you  
Feelings like I've gotta get you  
Out of my life  
  
Feelings, oh oh feelings  
The hate's in my eyes  
  
Feelings, oh oh feelings  
You're not very nice  
  
_

Needless to say Kikyou was **_pissed_**. After waiting all night and _finally_ getting her dance with "her" Inuyasha, and have it end up being a song like that?!! Hell yea she was pissed.

Inuyasha on the other hand went home that night grinning like a 5-year who had just been giving a bag of candy. *Nice one Kagome-chan."

*~*~*~*

I'll hopefully have chapter two out soon. It's called "Day 2: Short Skirt, Long Jacket."

Review please. Happy Holidays **^-^**

Oh, and the second song was "Feelings" By The Offspring.  
  



	3. Random: Shippou

My sister wrote this one day and I thought it was really funny so I figured I'd share it with all of you. This is her telling it from Shippou's point-of-view. Enjoy: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was just your average Japanese high school girl.

She went to school and had Homo fallow her around and then she would show everyone her underwear because her skirt was as long as my index finger.

Then she fell down a well and met Inu yasha who has the hots for her.

Then the monk came along and grabbed her butt, then she jumped into Inu's arms and Inu got all warm inside. Not all cold, like when he touches Kikiyo or however you spell her stupid name

Then they met Sango, who Inu was afraid of. 

Then the Monk had the hots for her, except when he saw another woman. 

Then one day they meat a wolf with a skirt that was as long as my middle finger and he liked Kagome, then Inu got a case of the Jealousy buggie

O yea, they were looking for the shicon Jewel because Kagome was retarded and broke it

O and Sess, he loves Rin! Then he got arrested for kissing the 7 year old girl

then Inu Yasha danced like a monkey-

*Inu hits Shippou and yells* STICK TO THE SKRIP YOU LITTLE ASS!

Kagome: LEAVE HIM ALONE! *Inu gets hit with bike*

Monk: Sango, let me feel you up. 

Sango: DIE! *hits Monk with Kirara*

Shippou: Aww, love is in the air *Inu pulls Shippou into fight*

Shippou: WAHHHHHHHH! *inu get hit with bike and is laying on floor twiching*

Monk is um...... somewhere? *Kagome and Sango walk off with Kirara and Shippou*

Me: Hey wait! Wait! You can't leave! Stop!

Fine!

Me: Screw you guys, I'm going to look for a new job!

End


	4. Day 2: The Restaurant Part 1

**_I Need A Girl_**

**_Chapter 2: Day 2 - The Restaurant - Part 1_**

* Thoughts *

Disclaimer: This chapter (and only this chapter) is going to be a crossover with The Excel Saga which does not belong to me. I got the boxset for x-mass and it's the first time I've ever seen it, but I love it!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome Higurashi!! You either come out here or open this damn door right now!!!" Inuyasha yelled while banging on Kagome's door. After last night's ball Kagome and Inu had agreed for Inu to come over at 11 so they could start looking for the right girl. Now this would have all been just fine except for one thing; Inuyasha had gotten there at 10:50. It was now quarter till noon and Kagome had refused to open the damn door and let him in! *When I get my hands on that wen---* 

Yasha's thoughts were cut off when Kagome finally stepped outside. She was wearing an incredibly tight dark blue Jean mini skirt with a long black leather jacket. She also had on a tight white shirt that had the word "ACROSS" printed in rainbow letters across the front. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a rainbow scrunchie and she had on black boots to finish off the outfit. 

"Well, do you like it? Your brother gave it to me last night when he took me home. He said Rin didn't want it anymore."

Blink.

"INU!!" 

Blink. "What? oh yea... umm, wait what?" 

"I said 'do you like it'"? Kagome said sighing.

"Yea Kagome, you look... I mean wow!" 

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Inu-chan. You look pretty hot yourself there." Kagome said smiling even more while Inuyasha blushed lightly. He was wearing a tight black shirt with "Gorillaz" written across it with dark blue jeans. "Now let's go find you a girl!" She yelled happily. 

"What do you want to do first?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they started down the street.

"Well since you wouldn't let me in I couldn't get anything to eat, so lets get brunch first." Inu responded with a glare. "Why didn't you eat at home?" Kagome asked him while choosing to ignore the glare. Inu groaned at the mention of home. 

"I'll tell you after we order." Inuyasha said as they sat down at one of the outside tables at their usual restaurant. It was one of those seat yourself and then flag down a waiter. Luckily it was still early in the day and they got a waiter pretty fast. So twenty minutes later he was ready to start the tale of his hellish morning. "So what happened this morning?" Kagome asked while taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Well it all started at around 9 this morning...."

*~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~*

"I had it first, so give it back Sess!!!" Inuyasha yelled at hiss older brother across the table. "Then you should have eaten it, pup." Sess responded calmly but with a big smile on his face. Inu just growled and made a lunge for Sess who put the last donut down and braced himself for the impact. Yasha hit Sessho right in the stomach and they both when rolling onto the floor. 

Kick. Punch. Yelling. Pinch. Bite. Scratch. Screaming. Repeat. 

This went on for about five minuets until the doors leading into the dining room suddenly burst open and banged against the walls loudly. Inu was under Sess about to pull his hair and Sess was about an inch from punching Inu in the face but both stopped abruptly at hearing the loud noise. An extremely pissed off Rin entered the dining room.

"What in the hell are you two _grown men_ doing in here?!!" Rin asked in her fake sweet voice. "Oh Hi honey, I thought you were sleeping in today." Sessho said in a slightly shaky voice. Rin just smiled more. "Well I was trying to, but then two childish jackasses decided to start a fight in the dining room over a fucking donut!!!!" Rin screamed while advancing towards them with each word. Inuyasha pushed Sess off of him and was about to start yelling at Rin to spite Sesshomaru's warnings against do so.

"Look Rin, it isn't my damn fault that _your_fucking****husband decided to jump me just because I got the last donut, so why don't you just go back to doing whatever bitchy thing you were doing and leave us to finish our fight." Inu said/ half yelled while Sess was standing behind him looking like he just gone to hell and back. Rin just smiled sweetly.

"That's a good idea Inu, but here's a better one. You two are going to go sit down and have a nice blow of cereal while I'm going to take the donut and go back to bed. And neither of you are going to complain, because even though I might be seven months pregnant, I still can and will you your asses into next week. Now is that all clear?" 

"Crystal." Both boys answered in unison. 

"Oh good." Rin smiled again, picked up the plate and walked out the door as if nothing had happened. 

*~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~*

Kagome was laughing by the end of Inu's story and he was glaring at her. "It wasn't funny you know, Rin is one scary person when she's pissed." 

"Well it serves you two right, I mean she is pregnant and all, and you too shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. And over a donut of all things." Kagome scolded him.

"Well thank you mom, gees." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was going to respond but there food had just arrived. Yasha was just about to dig into his food when Kagome poked him with her chopstick. "What?" "Look over there Inu, the table by the door." Kagome said and Inu did. 

Two girls had just sat down. One with long purple hair and the other with short blond hair, both girls looked pretty cute. "Maybe we should start with those two after lunch, ne?" Kag asked him. Inu took another look at the girls before nodding his consent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there's part one of this chapter. I was going to finish it before putting it out, but after all the reviews and a few e-mails I've gotten, I figured I'd go ahead and put something out. 

I'll have part two by the end of the week and Miroku and Sango will make their grand entrance in chapter 3! "Miroku 'Helps' Out."


End file.
